Crossover
by AudreyNext
Summary: After the finale - Bellamy and Finn survive the explosion, only to realize, that the rest of the 100 have disappeared. With the help of a stranger neither of them trusts they head out into the forest, only to come across more obstacles then either of them would have ever imagined. What's going to happen once the 100 reunite? And more importantly - who can they really trust? OC-POV


Hello, everyone...

As i am a huge fan of the show (and Germany just won the worldcup, which makes me kind of hyper - WOOOHOO!), i thought why not write something. I don't really know were i want the story to go, so if there're any suggestions out there, please don't hesitate to share those with me... But otherwise it's just something i made up. There's certainly going to be a Bellarke movement, but i felt like giving the story a new perspective that i can create, instead of trying to imitate the characters - which, let's be honest, doesn't really work out, most of the time in any way. So the story is going to be from an OC-view... but i really don't know where i want to go with this. So lets find out, shall we?!

Just FYI - the Prolog is nothing like what the actual story. Like i said it will be in OC-POV and it's probably going to be a lot of Humor, but also Angst and Romance and all the other stuff one might try to squeeze into a story.

Oh yes, and i don't have a beta (i mean, i haven't written anything in years so... why would i?). So if you find any kind of spelling or grammar mistakes you can keep them ;)

Otherwise... have fun :D

* * *

** Prolog**

She couldn't stop crying as Lincoln carried her through the endless mass of trees. Away from the camp that she knew as the only real home she'd ever had. Ever felt free in. Away from the one person she called family and the group of people she might have considered the same under different circumstances. A new wave of tears flooded her eyes and quietly ran down her cheeks, only to soak both her shirt and his. With Lincolns fast steps as the only sound around them she couldn't help but wonder how far away they already were, whether her friends were already dead… Whether Bell … she didn't dare finish the thought. She just couldn't. Dear God, she shouldn't have left. She should have stayed and fought and died alongside her family and friends, but once again she hadn't been allowed to make her own -

"Octavia, I need you to stay as quiet as possible. And don't move"

Completely confused she was about to ask him what was going on, but Lincoln had already lowered her to the ground next to a fallen tree and stepped away from her into the darkness of the forest. In a matter of seconds he was out of her sight and she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of solitude that washed over her. What the hell was going on? Wiping at her eyes she tried to improve her vision, but it was no use. After a while she heard hushed sounds, steps and voices in the darkness and couldn't help but tense up, her hand on her ankle, where her dagger – Bellamy's dagger – should have been. She must have lost it, though, because all she could feel now was the rough material of her boot.

"I didn't take you for a romantic, Lincoln. But I guess it's always the quiet ones that turn out to be made of cheese. " , a voice said right behind her, a whisper, but loud enough for Octavia to realize that it was a female voice. She tried to get up, but her back felt like it was made of stone, stiff and heavy. Before she could start to panic two hands picked her up from the cold forest floor into the safety of Lincolns arms.

"What are you doing here?" Lincolns face was serious, but that was nothing new. What surprised Octavia, though, was the nonchalance he displayed towards the intruder, she now saw for the first time. The Girl, not much older than herself… okay, maybe a little older, looked just like a grounder – the braided, long hair, glooming almost white in the moonlight, the bow on her back and the leathern clothes just like Anyas. But still…

By now the girl had moved and was now right in front of them. "Unfortunately I have no time to catch up. I have been searching for the dropship for days, but apparently you found it first." , she said nodding towards the hurt girl in his arms and fastened a small blade back into its pocket on her hip, which Octavia hadn't even noticed until then. But dagger or no dagger, Octavia didn't hesitate to jump at her words.

"What the hell do you want from us? Isn't it enough that Anya has her men slaughtering my people like criminals? Why can't you just –"

"Anya has attacked you?" ,the girl interrupted, already taking a step to the side, like the was about to run off any second. What the hell was her deal?

This time it was Linsoln who answered. "It's too late, Cross. They will be dead by the time you make it." Linsolns words were like needles in Octavias heart. So it was inevitable. They would all be dead soon. Maybe they already were. Once again sorrow and tiredness defeated her stubbornness and she was crying again.

But what she didn't expect was that she heard the same heartbreak she felt in the grounder girls voice when she said: "No. It can't be. Maybe they got away. You did!"

"Cross – " Why did Lincoln care about the girl? And why did the girl care about the people from the drop ship? Who the hell was she?

"Don't even try, Lincoln." By now her voice was stern and cold, just like any soldier she knew. Just like her brothers when he was giving orders… she felt her heart crushing into a million pieces once again at the thought of her brother. How was she supposed to survive this?

So she did the only thing she could do at that moment. Ask for help.

"My brother" , she said looking up and was surprised to see that the girl was already a few feet away. "If you get to the dropship, I am begging you, please look for my brother. He's still out there."

To be honest, she didn't expect the girl to care, to even listen. So she was more than a little surprised when she answered: "Your brother? You… have a real brother? How is that… anyway… what's his name? I promise I will look for him if I make it in time."

Hope spread through Octavia like a fire, causing her to jolt up in Lincolns arms. "Thank you so much! His name is Bellamy….Blake. He is tall and has dark hair like mine. Tell him you know Octavia, he will listen to you then. Please help him!"

The grounder nodded, her lips pressed together into a tight smile, but before Octavia could utter another word the girl had disappeared into the night.

As Lincoln started to walk again Octavia looked up into his handsome face, hope shining in her eyes, making her look younger than she usually appeared.

"Maybe there is a chance…" ,she whispered to him or herself, neither really knew or cared. But for a second her words echoed in the silence around them like a promise.

"Who exactly was that?" ,Octavia eventually asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Maybe she shouldn't have asked… maybe she didn't want to know…

For a moment Lincoln hesitated before his eyes looked onto hers. "I don't really know."

Yeah, maybe she really didn't want to know…

It had been seventeen days of running now and her legs and her lunge felt like they were on fire, but somehow she still managed to pick up her pace, the mantra of desperate thoughts in her head spurring her on.

She had to make it in time. She couldn't be too late. It just couldn't be too late.

As she raced towards her destination the silence around her was replaced, first by quiet noises, undecipherable, but soon clearly audible in the crisp air around her – battle cries, the sharp sound of steel on steel. Screams.

Somehow she ran even faster, her legs barely touching the ground and her racing heartbeat unbearably loud in her head. But she didn't care, she just had to run faster.

And suddenly, as she jumped over another fallen tree in her path, there was another sound, sharp and brazen, like… an engine? Fear consuming her very being the leaped forward and then she saw it.

She dropship, it's closing gate, the figure that held on to the door and eventually made it inside – it couldn't be Anya. Acting on instinct and the boiling rage inside her she drew her blade from her back and ran towards the now closed off space ship, when suddenly she noticed, in the mass of fighting bodies – dark hair. A boy, no, a man… whatever, fighting a huge grounder… no, two men, both on the brink of defeat. Both with the same dark hair she had seen on the girl in Lincolns arms…

She acted without thinking as she ran over to the fighting men and stopped the grounders blade with hers, before it could tear into flesh. Completely taken of guard the huge worrier turned towards her and when his eyes met hers he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Cross? How are you here?" , he said in utter disbelieve, like he was seeing a ghost instead of a human girl.

In the meantime the two men had composed themselves, one of them supporting the other who appeared to be barely conscious. Both of them stared at her though, but with a different kind of disbelieve then the worrier had.

Cross didn't even realize that she had stepped in front of them as she faced the armed man in front of her. "What is this, Tristan? You're slaughtering innocent children now, is that what it's come to? Is that what Anyas reign has made of your people? Murderers?!" ,she spat out, fury and hatred dripping from every word.

Tristan though didn't seem fazed by her accusation. He just picked up his blade and swung it at her, but she parried and before he could move out of the way she had kicked him in the chest, so hard, he fell to the ground like a stone.

Without hesitation she whipped around and screamed "Run!" at the two men in front of her. The one holding the other looked at her for a second, before he nodded and started dragging his friend away from the battle field. Cross was about to turn towards Tristans rising form behind her, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to leave. They will blow up the entire camp any second. If we don't hide – "

But Tristans battle cry and following attack interrupted the boy's words and Cross once again didn't hesitate as she raced towards the worrier. Their blades crashed into each other, his strength obviously superior to hers, but they both knew she was the faster one of the two. In a fast motion she swung around, a dagger now in her other hand and plunged it into the tall worriers neck.

Gurgling the men fell to his knees, gripping his neck with both hands, but the blood still spilled out of the wound onto the ground. Disbelieve in his eyes he looked up to the girl and tried to say something, but it was only blood that passed over his lips.

"I told you Anya would be the death of you. You should have listened. " ,Cross said, reaching out and retrieving the dagger from the dying worriers hands, making him fall to his site. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Finn didn't care who the person was that had saved his life, he only knew that if they didn't make it out of the camp very soon, they would die a certain death in any way. But dragging Bellamys limp body was far more difficult than he would have ever imagined and they only moved on a dangerously slow pace. Gritting his teach he tried to gather all of the strength left in him, when suddenly a form appeared beside him, gripping Bellamys other arm over her shoulder, dragging both of them with her.

"Is there anywhere we can hide?" , the girl asked and Finn couldn't help but notice the blood on her face, which obviously wasn't hers. For the brink of a second he hesitated – could he really trust that stranger? But he didn't have any other choice.

So he pointed to his right, where he knew they would be able to hide. "Tunnels", he managed to say, before there was no air left in his lungs. He was completely and utterly exhausted and if it weren't for this stranger helping them they would certainly be dead by then.

It only took them a matter of seconds before they reached the eastern tunnel and dropped Bellamy into the darkness. Without hesitation Finn followed as did the grounder girl, when suddenly there was an incredibly loud crash and the entrance to the tunnel was illuminated in the orange glow of fire. It had been a matter of seconds, but miraculously they had made it. Dropping his head to the damp ground Finn closed his eyes and before he knew it he was unconscious.

* * *

Well, whatcha thinkin? I'm already writing the first proper chapter, but i didn't feel like waiting before i published the prolog (once again, a tiny bit hyper - Football rules, especially if your country wins.. and you're in Berlin celebrating).

Anyways, i hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought (think?). otherwise... have a good one.

Auf Wiedersehen! - Elitess


End file.
